Personality Crisis
by C.BAngel900
Summary: A personality swap AU, featuring Coran, Keith, Lance, Shiro and the rest of team Voltron that went over the four character limit! Written for Shiranai Atsune.


A/N: **Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I'm finally back. I've had a really full crazy couple of months, but hopefully things have finally cleared up a little bit. For any of you that don't know this I also post these fan fictions on Wattpad** **, so you can check them out there too! Anyway this story is dedicated to** **Shiranai** **Atsune** **, who requested a personality swap** **AU** **from me. That's all for now, so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lance awoke on what could've been a Monday, since as usual he couldn't tell what day it was, so he just decided what day he wanted it to be. (Yesterday had been Tuesday) The moment he woke up he was feeling unusually dreary and his mind felt awfully heavy.

He began his daily walk to the kitchen, despite the fact that he wasn't really hungry.

 _Am_ _I_ _sick or something?_

Normally when Lance woke up he was starving for whatever Hunk would make, but today he was actually feeling quite off.

Now that he was thinking about it he realized that he had also neglected to look in the mirror or wash his face. In fact, he could tell he was up far earlier than normal, so he wasn't even sure Hunk would be in the kitchen.

 _Maybe_ _I_ _should go do some training?_

 _Now_ he knew something was wrong. It's not that Lance didn't train... it just wasn't the first thing on his mind in the mornings. After all he wasn't Keith...

"Oh, my God. Mullet is rubbing off on me!"

Lance picked up his pace. He was going to visit Coran just to make sure he didn't contract some gross alien disease that made him act like Keith. He walked off with his arms crossed in a very "no funny business," closed off manner.

* * *

Pidge woke up on what she had calculated to be a beautiful Friday.

The very first thing she did when she awoke was go her bathroom, shower and wash her hair, and pick out the nicest outfit she could find: an old dress that she kept to remind her of who she used to be before the Garrison.

Before she left she double checked her appearance and straightened her posture as best as she could.

As she walked through her door, she came to a screeching halt.

 _Since when do_ _I_ _care about my_ _appearance_ _this much... or wear dresses?_

Her stomach growled pulling her out of her peculiar thoughts.

"Ah, well."

Pidge decided to worry about it later. She was hungry and she had told Coran she would fix up some stuff in the med-bay first thing in the morning... even before breakfast.

In retrospect, that hadn't been such a great idea.

* * *

Keith woke up, on what he decided would be Thursday, to the sound of his alarm, which was strange since his alarm was more of a courtesy. He always woke up before it went off so he could get some early morning training sessions in. Normally that cleared his mind for the day and worked up the appetite he rarely had first thing in the morning.

He would've said he never had an appetite, but today in particular he was starving. He was sure he had eaten something for dinner, but for some reason he still felt like he _had_ to eat something.

 _Maybe_ _I'll_ _just go make myself something. I can make breakfast for everyone else while_ _I'm_ _at it too._

Keith decided that was a good solution to the problem and began walking to the kitchen, but stopped just short of the entrance.

 _Wait. I can't cook._

His new solution was to go look for Hunk, starting in the infirmary.

* * *

Hunk got up on, what he felt was, another great Saturday.

Oddly enough the first thing on his mind wasn't what his team might like to eat today, but rather how bad he must've looked. He probably had morning breath and the worst rat's nest for a haircut.

He immediately got up and spent about an hour brushing his teeth, showering, washing his face, and using all sorts of products that Lance had gifted to him. Products that he'd never thought he would use. Products whose entire purpose was to clean up his look, and make him appear far better looking and approachable.

He checked his appearance in the mirror at least three times, made some finger guns, and practiced the best pickup lines he could make on the fly.

Then he decided that he would go and see if he couldn't help Pidge with fixing up the med-bay. Even if he couldn't actually "do" any of the brainy stuff, at least he could keep her company.

 _Since_ _when_ _can't_ _I_ _do_ _brainy_ _stuff?_

* * *

All of the paladins made it to the infirmary once after the other. Pidge entered the infirmary last and found the all the other paladins there too.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure we could all ask each other that question. Right now I need Coran to fix me!"

Keith went up to Lance and put a hand on his forehead. His face was etched with concern.

"Are you not feeling well? Do you need immediate medical attention?"

Lance eased Keith's hand off his head. If R rated movies had once sacred him, they wouldn't anymore.

"No. But I'm afraid _you_ might."

Lance and the others lead Keith through the infirmary to where Coran was standing alongside Shiro and Allura.

"Hey, Coran, I think there's something wrong with Keith."

Shiro, Allura, and Coran all came over to where the paladins stood and Keith was now arguing.

"I'm fine, man. I'm just, you know, hungry."

This only seemed to make Shiro more worried. Both he and Coran walked over to Keith to give him a quick check up. Shiro looked at Keith and spoke to him.

"Normally you're about as hungry as a Zortackian Worflor. Are you sure you're alright, number four?"

Coran responded to Shiro in a strange, completely non-Coran tone of voice.

"He was probably affected by the same thing we were. If that's the case then everyone else probably was too."

Allura also interjected her own input into the conversation.

"Maybe I could devise some sort of test to be sure of who participated in the switch and who they switched with. We could probe the very depths of their brains!... for science, of course."

All the paladins stood frozen gaping at Shiro, Coran, and Allura. Lance was the first one to process what was going on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up! First I'm acting like Keith, then Keith is acting like... not Keith! And now Allura's acting like Pidge, and Shiro and Coran are acting like each other! What the heck is going on?!"

Allura glared at Coran.

"Why don't you explain, Coran."

"If I were you guys, I'd take a seat. This could take awhile."

Everyone sat in a circle and looked at Coran, who was surprisingly calm under all the pressure

"I can't remember what I was looking to buy, but it all started at an Unilu Swap Moon..."

(Flashback)

Coran walked around the Unilu shop looking for anything that caught his eye, just like he had been doing for the past 45 minutes.

"Oooh! How much is this?!"

Coran pointed excitedly to a plastic cube that rotated and had a variety of colorful squares on it.

"I'll take every organ and limb on the left side of your body."

Coran thought about it for a minute.

"Are you opposed to the right side?"

"Very."

The Unilu responded from the front counter, looking rather bored and annoyed.

"No deal then. A fortune telling pixie once told me never to sell anything found on the left side of my body. Including my-"

"Would you just buy something! I don't have time for your annoying stories."

Slightly disheartened Coran turned back to the shelves.

After a few more minutes he decided that there was nothing interesting for him to buy. Just as he was leaving, and the Unilu was celebrating, Coran spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

A sparkling, translucent-blue bottle with a liquid inside. The liquid was probably green, but was made to look like a stunning teal because of the bottle it was in.

"What is this?"

The Unilu's eye twitched. He had been so close to freedom.

"What do you want it to be?"

Coran stroked his mustache.

"Well, Hunk was looking for something to jazz up his food, so... perhaps a spice of some sort?"

The Unilu perked up.

"Well you're in luck! That's exactly what that is! And in exchange for it, all I want... is for you... to go away!"

Coran squinted his eyes.

"You drive a pretty hard bargain... but... I'll take it!"

Coran collected the bottle and left the shop, returning to the castle not too long later, to find Hunk cooking dinner.

"Hey, Coran. You're just in time. I'm making chili, well you know technically it's space-chili, but bother with exacts when it comes to Earth food is way more trouble than it's worth... anyway where was I? Oh, yeah. I have to pee, so can you watch this for me, and just put the temperature down when it starts to simmer? Thanks bye!"

Hunk left before Coran could even day yes.

Coran looked around the kitchen and he found the smell of Hunk's food before he found the actual pot.

"Seems pretty hot to be chilly, but... I suppose it smells good enough. Though perhaps it could use a little... extra seasoning."

Coran whipped out the bottle he bought bought at the Unilu shop earlier and read the label.

"Mizu water... seems, as the kids these days say, legit."

He popped the top and began to slowly tip it over the top of the pot.

"Now just a little bit should do-"

"I'm back Coran."

"Ahhh!"

Coran jumped and tipped the entire bottle into the pot.

"You... alright?"

"Yep. Yep yep. Yep yep yep. You know me... Coran... the gorgeous man..."

Coran bolted from the kitchen, hiding the bottle from Hunk's view.

* * *

"And the rest is history! Turns out that probably wasn't a seasoning, but rather made our personalities swap at random."

"I remember that. After we ate you kept asking if I noticed anything different in the food!"

All the paladins went wide eyed as they realized what happened.

"So... wait. How do we know who exactly switched with who?"

Pidge posed the question that everyone else realized they wanted to know too. Oddly enough Allura was the one to answer that question.

"Well we could make assumptions based on our current actions, which could take forever depending on how long it takes those main characterizing traits to appear, or we could make use of a test that I devised!"

Everyone exchanged looks. It was weird to see Allura shouting to the heavens about science and tests.

"Beautiful and smart. Let's hear about your test."

Hearing words like these come from Hunk was odd, but the paladins had quickly stopped being caught off guard by strange or out of character behaviors.

"Well it's simple. To get to know you all better, when we started this journey I asked what your favorite day of the Earth week was. Interestingly we all had different answers. So if we all switched personalities then I theorize that our favorite days of the week should've switched too."

There was collective nodding and murmurs of "that makes sense" among the paladins and Coran.

"Let's start with the original results. Lance said his favorite day was Saturday, Keith said his favorite day was Monday, Hunk's is Thursday, Pidge's is Sunday, Shiro's is Tuesday, mine is Friday, and Coran's is Wednesday. Write that down."

They all grabbed a piece of paper and pen or pencil from the basket they kept in the infirmary.

"Now, write down what you feel today is, this should also be your favorite day."

The paladins took about five minutes to write their days on the paper.

"Now I'll ask you to read them aloud. Lance?"

"This is stupid... Monday."

"Keith?"

"Monday. Wait, no, sorry. I read the wrong one. Thursday."

"Hunk?"

"Saturday, baby. *wink"

"Oookay... Pidge?"

"Well, Friday I suppose."

"Shiro?"

"My favorite day would be what Earthlings call Wednesday, Princess."

"And Coran?"

"Tuesday, Princess."

"And my current favorite day is Sunday. So if we input this data into out data chart, then it would appear that... Pidge and I switched, Shiro and Coran switched, and then it gets a little more complicated. Keith has Hunk's personality, Hunk has Lance's personality and Lance... has Keith's personality."

At this Hunk bursted our laughing.

"Ha! You got stuck with Mullet's personality!"

While Hunk seemed to find this situation funny Keith thought quite the opposite, and was completely freaking out.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. What if we're stuck like this forever? What if our lions don't except us and the Galra go unopposed? The universe would totally crumble and we'd go in history as worst paladins- no - the worst _people_ in history!"

Coran walked over to Keith.

"Now, Keith, calm down. Everything is gonna be fine. We just need to buckle down and focus. And you know what yields focus don't you?"

"Patience?"

"Right you are."

Meanwhile Shiro had finally gotten agitated enough to say something.

"Stop stealing my job!"

Coran spoke back.

"Sorry, Shiro, but until we get this fixed I'm afraid this is _my_ job."

"Fine. Then it looks like I'll have no choice but to challenge you to a good ol' fashioned round of fisticuffs. Fair warning though, even after ten thousand years these hands could still send you straight to Wozblay. And don't even get me started on Wozblay!..."

Shiro paused for three beats.

"You know what? Never mind. Carry on. I'm... going to go fix something or... something."

Shiro turned around and started hitting random things with a wrench. (Seeing as he wasn't as adept at fixing things as Coran.)

Everyone turned back to Allura.

"So, new Pidge, what do we do now?"

"I... don't really know. Even though we've already figured out what happened to us and why that still doesn't tell us how to fix it... Maybe if I had a sample of the chili I could isolate the thing Coran used, reverse engineer it, and find some sort of treatment."

"Well, I haven't washed the dishes yet I could bring you the pot I made the chili in. Of course there would be a price for said labor... like a kiss." *wink

Allura's eye was twitching.

"Get the pot and we'll talk about what you're _not_ getting paid later."

Hunk left the room and, in about ten minutes, returned with the pot.

"Thanks, Hunk."

Allura began scraping the pot of its contents.

"There's barely anything in here, but I think I can make it work."

Everyone stood around unsure of what to do until they found a way to get fixed.

Pidge, now with Allura's more leader like personality, directed them as best as possible.

"We do not quite know how long this will take, so perhaps we should try doing a little training. After all with new personalities we may have also earned new fighting styles, and who knows when we !at have to fight again."

"You guys go do that, I'll stay here and help the princess. Especially if she needs something built."

There was some light grumbling among the paladins, but ultimately everyone agreed that, since he had Hunk's personality, Keith should stay behind to help Allura.

After they left Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro all grabbed their bayards and went to the training deck.

* * *

The paladins had been training for four hours straight and they still couldn't get a solid grasp on their new fighting styles.

Their bayards had worked fine and they were able to fight as normal, but then they had slowly began forgetting little fighting techniques they had once used. As if that wasn't bad enough, halfway through the training their bayards had shut down on them and didn't work until they were given to the paladin with the corresponding personality.

That's when they realized: their conditions had not only gotten worse, but, chances are, it wasn't done progressing.

This news sent everyone on edge. Naturally they looked to Shiro for support and comfort, but, despite their best efforts, neither Shiro nor the person with Shiro's personality could seem to make things better.

Visibly deflated, Shiro spoke his last words before leaving the training deck.

"Let's hope Allura finds a way to fix this."

As Shiro made his way to his room the castle's alarm went off, signaling that they were under attack, and by the way the castle suddenly shook, it seemed that it would be a big one.

Just their luck.

* * *

 _"Paladins get to your lions!"_

Pidge spoke over the intercom, her tone of voice was very strong and commanding, just like a certain princess.

Shiro got to his lion as quickly as possible, but found that it wouldn't work for him.

 _You've_ _got_ _to be kidding me!_

He couldn't use his bayard, he couldn't lead his team, he couldn't comfort Keith, and now he couldn't even fly his lion. He hated this feeling of being useless or the idea that he was really if ni I help at all, and the idea that there was someone ready to replace him only made things worse.

In the back of his mind he knew exactly who was meant to fly the Black lion today, but for a moment when he contemplated not saying anything. Just pretending that the lion wasn't working at all, so no one could fly it. That's when it dawned on him.

This must've been how Coran and Allura often felt.

To the paladins Coran and Allura were crucial to the missions they went on, even if they weren't always there personally, but it only made sense that they would convince themselves that they weren't doing much for the paladins and the war. Especially since the castle, though not by much, was relatively safer than being out in space smack in the middle of a battle.

Shiro sighed, swallowed his pride, and spoke over the intercom from his lion's hangar.

"Guys... I'm gonna need Coran to come down here, Black won't open up to me."

Slight embarrassment bubbled in Shiro's gut, but it was diminished when he heard all the other paladins calling for one another because their lions were doing the same thing as his. Specifically Pidge who, like Shiro, wouldn't be able to participate in the coming battle at all.

 _At least I can still set an example._

He couldn't help but let a _little_ bitterness seep into his thoughts.

* * *

The paladins, plus Coran in Black and Allura in Green, flew out to stop the Galra before they could damage the castle anymore.

 _"Alright, everyone, all things considered there's no time to beat around the bush. Who cares if we don't really know these lions, cause if there's one thing we do know... its Voltron. Let's form Voltron!"_

Coran's voice was shrill as it screeched through their helmets. Hunk, standing in for Lance, screeched back.

 _"You_ _don't_ _have_ _to be so loud!"_

Lance rolled his eyes at his childish teammates, and, despite the tension, everyone flew and formed their classic Voltron Formation.

Only apparently it did matter that they didn't know these lions, because they were suddenly finding it impossible to get in sync. They were forced to try and sto the Galra fleet using their individual lions instead. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong.

They had never really realized it before, but the lions each had their own personalities, fighting styles, and preferred control methods. And no one was looking to compromise.

 _"Yellow is way too slow!"_

 _"How the H do_ _I_ _control_ _Red?"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _having a_ _blast_ _in Black!_ _I'll_ _form the head!"_

 _"CORAN!"_

The paladins took turns making their troubles known and yelling at Coran. Things were not going well and the Galra seemed to have noticed, because they turned their assault from the castle to the paladins.

Their lions shook, taking assault after assault just as they were made to do, but there was only so much they could take. The paladins minds raced, searching for anyway out of this, but they could only think of one. They all shouted it out at the same time, speaking so the castle could hear them too.

" _We need to retreat!"_

Of course, now they were in sync.

Pidge called back from the bridge, slightly frantic.

 _"Just because I have an Altean personality, that_ _does_ _not mean_ _I_ _can open wormholes!"_

The paladins hesitated moment. They needed every lion to fight off their enemies, but they would never be able to do it like this, not even with ten lions.

 _"Allura go!"_

Coran barked out his orders and Allura flew off to the castle.

It took almost ten minutes of the paladins flying in and out of formations, and doing spins and loop do loops around the ships before the wormhole appeared. They quickly flew through it, making sure the Galra couldn't find them.

* * *

The paladins, minus Keith who had gone to barf after all the shaking, reached the hangar and walked back into the bridge with their heads slightly hanging.

Allura was the first to speak.

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to find a cure for our current condition."

She seemed on the verge of tears, and the tone of Hunk's next question didn't make her feel any less guilty.

"Now what?"

Nobody quite seemed to know. Their condition might wear off, but they didn't know how long that would take, and they couldn't wait for it to do so.

"We keep going, and we get better."

Lance's voice leaked the confidence the team needed.

"We can't just give up. We might not be the paladins our lions want, but right now we're the paladins they need. But if we want to connect to our lions, we need to understand them first."

Everyone seemed fairly impressed with Lance's leadership. Everyone but Lance, who couldn't help but wonder if this was really him or just a result of Keith's personality.

"Thanks, Lance. I think we all needed that. The Galra shouldn't find us until at least tomorrow, so we should all take tonight to rest."

Unlike everyone else, Allura didn't notice how she spoke without her usual accent. She did, however, notice how everyone was now looking at her.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Shiro was about to speak, but Hunk clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Nothing, Princess. We're just a little tired after that battle."

Allura left and everyone one else followed. As they walked through the door, they were all hoping that things wouldn't get worse by morning.

* * *

Things got worse by morning.

All the paladins had set their alarms for the same time and went back to the bridge first thing in the morning. Since none of them had stopped to look in a mirror before, they saw each other before they saw their own appearances.

Overnight they had changed to look more like the original owner of their current personality.

Lance's hair had grown out in the front and back to more closely resemble Keith's mullet, (though it was still brown) and he had shrunk to be closer to Keith's size.

Keith's hair, on the other hand, had shortened significantly and he had grown in stature so he looked like a lean Hunk. He had also adorned his head with Hunk's signature orange cloth strip.

Shiro, thankfully, had retained his usual height, but the white section of his hair was now orange and he had a black mustache growing on his face.

Coran now had a small scar on the bridge of his nose and his hair had grown in the front so he had a piece of hanging in front of his face.

Hunk actually didn't look that different. Other than having a a brighter complexion, (those products worked miracles!) his hair had just gotten a little shorter and was now a lighter shade of brown.

The biggest differences were found in Pidge and Allura.

Pidge was now far taller (Allura's height) and her hair, though it was still its normal color, had grown to reach the same height as Allura's, and she now had Altean markings on her face. Though they were just for show since they didn't give her Altean DNA.

Allura on the other hand had shrunk significantly, and she didn't look to happy about it, her hair had also shrunk to match, though it was still white. She had also lost her Altean markings and wore glasses despite not needing them.

"If anyone says _anything_..."

Allura let her threat hang in the air, unfinished. Though that didn't make it, or her tone, any less threatening.

"Okay, so... what now?"

Everyone agreed that that was a good question. Lance had lead them all in confidence, but no one really knew how to proceed from here. And they wouldn't be able not figure it out before the Galra's appeared. There appearance being signaled by a blaring alarm.

With no other choice, the paladins hopped into their lions and flew out of the castle, with no plan either, into the unknown.

* * *

The battle was going only slightly better than it had the last time. And even that was only because Shiro and Pidge had finally more or less mastered the controls of the castle, and thus were able to put up their own shields and provide adequate covering fire. On top of that Allura had shared a good amount of her quintessence with Pidge, so now they could even wormhole. Should the need arise.

 _"_ _Paladins_ _,_ _Shiro_ _and I can't keep doing all the work! You need to push back!_ _You_ _need to form Voltron!"_

Apparently Pidge thought that just because she was Allura now it was okay to back seat drive. At least that's what Lance thought to himself in a very annoyed fashion... right before he was hit by a blast from one of the Galra ships.

That's right. It had brought friends and there were about fifteen full blown ships ready to attack. And attack they did.

 _"_ _Pidge_ _is_ _right. It might be hard, but we're_ _not_ _doing this_ _alone_ _. Not_ _only_ _do we have_ _each_ _other, we have_ _the_ _lions too."_

 _"Mullet's right too. We won't fall here. No matter what."_

Despite the fact that they couldn't see each other all the paladins smiled at one another, and even the lions, spurred by Keith and Hunk's words, seemed to become more prevalent in their minds.

The lions roared all at once, forcing the paladins minds open and flooding them with information and understanding they needed. Even though they would've rather kept that information between them and their regularly scheduled paladins.

As the paladins took in and understood what the lions were showing them, they heard Allura's voice in their heads. Saying the same words as when they had first met her.

 **The yellow lion is caring and kind. Its pilot puts the needs of others above his own.**

 **The green lion has an inquisitive personality and requires a pilot with intellect and daring.**

 **The black lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times.**

 **The blue lion is like the waves of the ocean. It can be warm, still, and comforting or cold, rough, and reminiscent of the trials of life. It's pilot is crucial in holding the team up, and must know how and when to play each role.**

 **The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone.**

It was really only second that the paladins had been in the lion's minds, but that was more than enough. When they opened their eyes again, they were sitting comfortably in the giant robot known as Voltron.

From the Black lion, Coran spurred his paladins into battle.

 _"_ _Paladins_ _, charge!"_

Finally at one with their new personalities and lions the battle was as natural to the paladins as breathing.

Allura went stealth mode and covered every ship she came in contact with with plants. Afterword, if that wasn't enough to destroy them, Lance would follow behind and light them up. They really worked quite well together.

Keith had finally learned that with Yellow speed wasn't the most important thing and now used his weight as leverage to disrupt ships that had their weapons fixed on the others.

Meanwhile Hunk and Coran went around freezing things and turning then into ice-cubes.

Needless to say, they were finally winning, and all around them the glory and honor of the battle was illuminated by the light of Galra ship's explosions.

 _"Form sword!"_

At Coran's words their trademark sword appeared and they drew a clean slice through the biggest ship.

 _"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!"_

Hunk's voice rang through their helmets and, though it was quite loud, it didn't seem to bother any of the other paladins. Mostly because they could barely notice Hunk's yelling over their own.

 _"Who knew that being a_ _paladin_ _was so much fun?"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _a_ _paladin_ _everyday and even_ _I_ _never knew it could be that fun!"_

Keith and Allura spewed sciencey terms to one another, bouncing and chatting like school girls.

Unfortunately through all their celebration they failed to notice the one ship that had hidden itself, so they hadn't taken out. It was also a ship with a very big very powerful cannon, that was focused on the Black lion.

 _Boom!_

Coran was hit incredibly hard and got sent flying.

 _"_ _Coran!"_

Even the Galra that had shot him stared after Coran, surprised that his plan had worked.

After a moment he turned his cannon back on the other paladins and prepared to fire, but the paladins were to busy hoping that Coran was okay to notice.

Just before they were hit a black and silver streak came out of nowhere and tore into the Galra ship.

 _"_ _Coran_ _?!"_

 _"How are you-"_

 _"We_ _thought_ _you might've..."_

Through all their shock none of the paladins seemed to be able to voice their confusions or relief that Coran was okay and very much not dead. That might've seemed a little extreme considering that Coran only took one hit, but he hadn't had a proper battle before now, and who knows how Black was responding to him. It seemed that Black was protecting Coran just fine, however, and Coran answered their question for them. Even if the answer was a little odd and went over the paladin's heads.

 _"I'm_ _Shiro_ _now. I can't die!"_

The paladins were going to ask more questions, but their lions suddenly stopped responding to them as well as during the battle, and they had to get into the castle.

 _Figures it_ _would_ _be a one_ _battle_ _only thing._

Keith thought to himself with a classic eye roll.

* * *

Shiro and Pidge greeted the paladins as they walked through the doors of the bridge. Shiro immediately went and put an arm around Keith.

"You guys did good out there."

"Hopefully not _to_ o good."

Everyone turned to Hunk, the confusion in their faces asked their questions for them.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we did well, but... We still don't have any antidote and if we're getting better at fighting with our new lions and styles..."

Shiro took the lead in finishing Hunk's thoughts.

"Then this might become permanent."

There was a perfect silence until Lance tried to crack a joke and make things less tense.

"That really would suck, I mean I for one refuse to get stuck with Mullet's hair for the rest of my life."

Lance was always taking swings at Keith's hair, but in that moment it seemed to bother him more than ever and he found himself yelling.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY HAIR!"

Allura flinched, not from the shout, but from the realization she was hit with.

"Both of you say that again."

Both Lance and Keith were fairly confused, but respected Allura's wishes.

"I for one refuse to get stuck with Mullet's hair for the rest of my life... "

"There's nothing wrong with my hair?"

Everyone in the room exchanged glances and broke into huge smiles as they came to the same realization as Allura. Lance and Keith had just said the most Lance and Keith things they could've said.

"It would appear the water's affects have worn off, and I can only hope that out appearances with follow suit. No offense Shiro."

"None taken. Just... Don't go shopping at any more Unilu shops, at least not for a good _long_ while."

Coran smiled.

"I'll do my best, Number One."

* * *

 **BONUS A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Especially you, Shiranai. If you did read this I hope you liked it and thank you for requesting from me. This story was interesting and fun to write, but also a little difficult since it isn't my usual style. Despite that I had a blast and hope I did your idea justice. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you'll continue to read my stories! Till next time, C.B.**


End file.
